Correlated studies of the same chromosomes in life and in the electron microscope are proposed. The aim is a contribution to understanding chromosome movement and distribution in mitosis. Earlier studies of experimentally controlled chromosome distribution suggested possible molecular mechanisms that will be tested. Combined micromanipulation/electron miroscopic investigation of the nature of chromosome attachment to the spindle is also proposed. An inventory of all the microtubules associated with a single moving chromosome is the goal.